ONE WEEK
by tab-sempai
Summary: When Snape is forced to attend a Malfoy function he meets a young woman. Can she cure him of his unhappiness or will this short relationship end in tragedy and heartbreak? R&R please.SnapeOC.New chapter will be up soon.Revised chaps up now.
1. Sunday Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I only own Rowan Gwenevere Web and the plot.

Summery: When Snape is forced to attend a Malfoy function he meets a young woman. Can she cure him of his unhappiness or will this short relationship end in tragedy and heartbreak? R&R please.

**One Week**

Snape was thoroughly annoyed that Malfoy Sr. had invited him to his annual art auction. Not only was missing part of his well needed vacation, but he also hated Malfoys choice of artists. Most were allies to the dark, pureblood muggle haters who only showed their real colors in the presence of Malfoy and the other deatheaters.

The only reason for him to be here, other than have a painting in the auction was to do his job as spy for the light even though nothing went on but the exchange of money among other things that have nothing to do with art or the dark if you know what I mean. He knew everyone here. Including the good, the bad and the naïve.

He looked around the room studying everyone when he noticed a person he had never seen before. She was looking at his painting of Hogwarts Castle very closely with an interested look on her face. Being the spy that he is he took note of her appearance. She was short maybe only up to his collar bone. Her hair was cut in a stylish bob, and she had beautiful almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones and full lips.

Wanting to get a better look he moved a little closer. Now he really noticed how slender she was. Though she was slightly shapelier than he had thought earlier.

Like most of the witches and wizards she complied with the rule that stated everyone invited was to wear mostly black but unlike most was dressed a little more casually.

Her outfit consisted of a tunic like shirt with a silver and black geometric pattern. It fell just below her hips covering some of her short black plated skirt. She wore tall black leather boots that went to her upper calf and sticking out of her boots was the handle of her wand.

He chuckled inwardly when he noticed this. He thought _"If I didn't have pockets Id do the same."_

She had moved on to another painting when he stopped his analysis. He was interested in her, maybe more curious than anything, but interested none the less.

As he watched her more intently he saw that she didn't share the same feelings as everyone else. She was looking at a very well drawn picture of some one being tortured with a look of disgust. At this he decided to talk to her instead of trying to guess what she was like.

But before he could make a move Lucius Malfoy caught him looking.

"I see you've been watching our dear little Rowan Web" he said with a drawl

_Dame it all he caught me _Snape thought before asking "Rowan?"

"Yes that is the girl's name. Odd isn't it but it fits her" Malfoy Sr. said with a hungry look in his eyes as he stared after her.

"Well if you don't mind Lucius I'd like to look at the rest of the artwork" he said acidly annoyed with the slightly older man. He turned and went in the direction he saw "Rowan" go in.

"God why am I here. I hate this dame auction. To bad I like getting money for my artwork" a short slender girl said to herself.

After closing her eyes and sighing she was able to walk in.

She gave her cloak to the man in the cloak room and saw the look he gave her. It was the familiar look most men gave her and she hated it. She knew why they looked her that way. Her mother was what you would call a "groupie". They called her and the other whores that followed the Deatheaters "Death Chasers". To the Dark Lords followers she was to follow in her mothers steps. She already made the mistake of participating in an orgy and she did not want to do it again.

After walking for a few minuets, ignoring the stares of more men, she got to the gallery.

She had barely walked five steps when Lucius Malfoy swooped down on her.

"Rowan dear" Malfoy drawled before bending down slightly to kiss her on the forehead. "How are you?"

"Good I've heard" she said referring to the night just over a month ago. "But it's good to see you" she half lied (he usually set the higher prices for her art work and has bought a few so it didn't hurt to tell half a lie)

"It's good to see you as well" he said a smile and kissed her hand.

"I shall leave you to roam the gallery my dear. Enjoy your self" and with that he left to join a group of men.

"_To bad he's good in bed or I would truly despise him"_ she thought as she walked to the nearest painting. It was of an old castle and very beautifully painted. _"Who ever painted this must have loved this castle"_ she thought. She bent her head slightly to read the name of the painting and the artist "Hogwarts Castle, oil, painted by S.S. circa 2003"

"Hum, I wander who S.S. is we should talk" she said softly to the air. She walked to another painting and turned her face to a mask of disgust when she saw that it was of a muggle being tortured. Even though it was drawn very well it still didn't hide the fact that it was disgusting.

She turned as a house elf walked passed with a tray of Champaign. She bent slightly as the house elf stopped so she could get a glass and walked to the smaller room were she knew her art work was hanging. She pushed the curtain away so she could walk through.

She was alone, at least she thought she was, because she didn't notice the man that walked though the curtain and now stood behind her.

"Miss Web I presume?"

A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for not updating regularly. I might be able to update in a few days but it's not guaranteed so be prepared for a weight.

R&R please

P.S. I own the death chasers so ask before you take


	2. Revelations and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did but I don't.**

**I only own Rowan and The dark chasers.**

**A/N: My computer has a debugging system. But I don't know how to debug so my summary is short, but just look inside chapter 1 for it. Oh and Review.**

**One Week**

Chap. 2

Revelations and surprises

"Miss Rowan Web I presume" Snape said softly and the girl in front of him jumped almost a foot in the air and dropped the Champaign glass she had in her hand.

"Merlin's flaming boxer shorts!" she exclaimed exasperated as she bent her knees to reach for her wand and repair the glass. She picked it up and gave to the house elf that had come in to clean up the mess.

"So" she said rounding on Snape "why are you sneaking up on people Mister…."

"Severus Snape and I didn't meaning to scare you" he said admiring her boldness because she had her wand pointed at his chest and he hated to admit it but he was a little cautious.

She calmed down and lowered her wand and put it back into her boot. She straightened up and looked Snape up and down.

She studied how he looked and dressed. He was wearing a black suite with a dark navy blue shirt with a black tie and in his jacket pocket was a dark navy blue handkerchief with a silver snake on it.

"_Hum I wander what the snake is for_ _other than representing Voldemort" _she thought.

"Why are you dressed like a muggle Mr. Snape" Rowan asked curious as to why a deatheater was dressed like a muggle.

"Well Miss Web I feel more comfortable in muggle clothing outside of the wizarding world. But what about you" he said referring to her outfit the made her look a little like a flapper from the 1920's.

"I live around muggles so it's hard to walk out of my front door in wizard robes" she answered matter-a-factly.

"Yes that's perfectly understandable but I would like to know why you are here" he asked thinking that she was not a dark wizard.

"I am a featured artist of this auction and future prospect to be a full fledged Dark Chaser" she added the last part sounding ashamed.

Now he knew the real reason she was here she was to be displayed to the deatheaters and she may have already participated in an orgy. Her being a featured artist was a cover. He hated that these people for continuing the tradition of the death chasers started of auctioning off their daughters, younger friends, and neighbors to the highest bidder. She was being displayed. And he himself had once bid on a woman and he was ashamed.

"So what pictures are yours" he said gesturing around the room

"Those over there" she said proudly pointing to the three pictures on the far side of the room. The pictures were black and white and one of them was bewitched to move. Snape walked to one of the drawings to get a better look at it. The drawing was done on black paper drawn in white color pencil. It was of a girl dancing in a flowy dress. It was beautiful.

"There very good for a child" he said absent mindedly

"Well for your information I'm 25, much older than a child." She half yelled angry. But before he could say anything a voice sounded around them "Everyone please proceed to the ballroom for the auction"

"I believe we should go" Rowan said and they proceeded to the ball room.

"_I don't believe that he called_ _me a 'child'. What a git." _She thought to herself somewhat annoyed as they walked to the ballroom. They entered into the large room with everyone else and sat in the front row of chairs that were set out for every one. Directly in front of them was a stage with Lucius Malfoy standing in front of the paintings to be auctioned. When he saw Rowan he winked and smiled at her. She nodded politely to acknowledge him even if she wanted to shove her boot down his throat. Snape saw this and was disgusted _"How can a man with a wife and a child do that in public" _He thought savagely.

"I wouldn't look at him like that or they would think you weren't on their side. Maybe even think are a spy" she chuckled innocently. But at the look on his face she knew she may have touched a nerve.

Snape hissed in her ear "You should be a little quieter or I may have to kill you."

That's when she knew that he was the person, the spy that everyone was afraid of and the look he gave her confirmed her suspicions.

A/N: I was able to update quick but this one is short. The next one will be longer and a little more thought out so see yaw next chappy.


	3. Monday night dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Rowan Web and the Death Chasers**

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed so far. I don't have your names at this moment but I'll acknowledge you in the next chapter.**

**One Week**

Chap. 3

Monday Night Dates

Rowan was shocked. She always thought Severus Snape was a faithful Deatheater. At least that was what Lucius has said since she was younger. When the subject of Voldemort came up he praised the Deatheaters but Snape most of all. It was strange to hear Lucius praise Snape in private but in public he treated Snape as if they were in school, like his lap dog. Her mother told all of the things she heard and saw. Ms. Century Web was a regular gossip maven but what she rarely spread what was false. She spread the truthful rumors as much as she could and what she said about the Deatheaters was always true. She missed her mother so much. Rowans thoughts were interrupted by Lucius' voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like you to get quiet so we can start the auction"

And with that the auction started. All of Rowans pictures were sold for high amounts but none of them compared to the price Snape's got. It was over a thousand galleons, more than all of hers put together. She liked the fact that she was not the center of attention but she didn't think Snape did though. While being congratulated on his artwork he always smiled halfheartedly (_Wow he has a great smile when he does smile) _and he tried to walk away. Rowan was the first to get away but before she could get out of the door Lucius caught up to her.

"Rowan my dear" he said slightly out of breath (_he actually chased me_?)

"Are you leaving already?" he continued regaining his composer.

"Sorry Lucius but I'm tired and I need to do some organizing" she said truthfully

"Well I hope to see you soon" Lucius said sounding disappointed

"Why are you so disappointed its not like you're never going to see me again" she said sweetly moving a little closer.

"I wanted to see a little more of you tonight" he wined pouting looking like a child.

"Stop acting like a child I'll see you soon" and with that she turned and left. She hadn't walked far when she heard her name being called

"Ms. Web, Rowan!" she turned around and saw Snape walking toward her. He jogged up to her at the last stretch.

"We need to talk. How's tomorrow sound"

"Yeah that's fine but what do you want to talk about."

"You know what I want to talk about and I want you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around seven, please" he said sounding desperate.

"Ok" Rowan said sounding confused

Sounding relieved he said "Thank you" and disapprated. Rowan stood for a second calculating what had just happened "He's really worried about this" she thought. She decided to think about it later then disapprated.

Snape popped up in his home breathing a little harder than usual. He was very worried. He had not been this worried since he started being a spy. He was almost panicked. "I can't believe that I was so careless with myself. Anyone could have figured it out if they had actually paid attention." He said. "Calm down" he said to himself "You have to calm down, tomorrow everything will be alright, and you'll see her tomorrow." Then he thought "Merlin's balls this will set back my vacation another day." He then yawned and dragged his mentally and physically exhausted body to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

**Monday**

Rowan was running later than she wanted. It was 6:45 and she wasn't even dressed yet at least she had most of her hair done. She only had a few pieces to curl. And she was done with her hair. Now she hurried to magic a white button down shirt and a long flowy black skirt. She grabbed a pair of black pumps, her cloak and ran down the stairs. As she headed to the fireplace she put on her shoes and her cloak. She grabbed some floo powder she kept in a blue glass vase. It was 7:02 and she tossed the powder in the fire, stepped in and said "Leaky Cauldron."

At the Leaky Cauldron Snape was sitting at a table in the corner waiting. He had gotten there a little early so he wouldn't miss her. It was 7:03 and he was on his second fire whiskey. Then in the fireplace someone had flooed in. He looked up to see a woman step out of the place and brush herself off with the help of Tom. She pulled off her hood and revealed a head of brownish red hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. She started looking around and Snape saw the face of Rowan Web. She spotted him, waved and started weaving her way toward him.

"It can't be Rowan" he thought "She has short dark brown hair and this woman has long brownish red hair." She got to his table and said hi with the deep and slightly seductive voice than belonged to Rowan.

Snape asked "Um….Rowan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" she said as she at down "I'm not that fond of my hair it's too red for my taste. But when I dyed it as a kid I freaked and changed it back but I still don't like it. That's why I wear a wig to some functions. I've gotten out of the habit lately because most of my friends like my real hair. I really should have told you this last night. I'm sorry it must be a little shock."

"Yes but I like it. It's alright with me" Snape said in a flirty way. He saw she was smiling and blushing lightly.

"Thanks" she said twirling her finger in her hair making her look much more innocent than she really was.

"Ok" Snape said regaining his professional manner "I wanted to talk some place crowded so we won't be over heard."

"Alright what do you want to talk about?"

Snape lowering his voice slightly and leaning forward said "I want to know how you figured out I'm a spy."

"Well" she said matter-of-factly "When I made the joke about it, your face was so incriminating and it kind of seemed like you were going to have a heart attack. I can tell when I find out something that I wasn't supposed to."

"Was I that obvious?" he asked

"Yes you let your guard down. I have that effect on men." Rowan said with a wink.

"Enough with that this is serious. I'm worried. You found out my secret to fast. It scares me." He was fighting to keep his emotions in check but it sounded as if he was loosing. She was confused about it. He was so worried about his life.

"Are you worried about loosing your life because if you are your being selfish" (_My god I sound like my mother_)

Snape looked as if she had hit him with a brick.

"I'm not worried for myself. I'm worried for my comrades. I'm worried for all of the people who will die if the light doesn't win. I'm worried for the wizarding world. It will disappear. The whole world will disappear."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" she said sincerely "I did not think you were that kind of person. I thought you were like Lucius and the others. I thought you were a coward."

"Well you thought wrong" Snape said sounding insulted at being called a coward.

Rowan said "Don't get so bitchy Mister" mocking Snape

"We have to go and meet some one if you don't mind." He said after a short silence. "He knows about me being a spy. We're going to meet him at a muggle coffee shop"

"I'm glad I dressed like a muggle today" she said looking at herself. "So when do we leave?" she asked

"Right now actually."

"Oh!" and so they went. It didn't take long for them to get to the coffee shop. It was only a few blocks away. The place was small, a little crowded and it smelled like mocha. She loved that smell. It reminded her of her mother. Snape grabbed her hand and lead her to a table at the back where a man that looked slightly older than Snape was sitting. He was pail and had grey hair. He was good looking with grey eyes.

"Severus how are you. It's good to see you" the man said standing and shaking Snape's hand. He then turned to Rowan and looked back at Snape and said "Who is your lovely friend?"

"Her name is Rowan Web and she's the one who figured that I'm a spy" Snape said softly.

"Smart girl. Snape has been a spy for so long that its old hat. You must have gotten him to let his guard down. It doesn't happen often so you should be honored." He said

Rowan giggled and said "Since Mr. Snape did not introduce you, what is your name sir"

"Remus J. Lupin at your service" he said shaking her hand

"I'm pleased to meet you Remus." Rowan said with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick to my stomach" Snape to himself. They all sat down with Rowan in the middle.

"So if what Severus told me is correct you're in line to be a Death Chaser."

"Yes" she said and gave Snape a dirty look.

"I had to tell him" Snape said with a shrug.

"Don't worry its not important what you do with the deatheaters" Lupin said "We need another inside informant. You can get information that Severus can't."

"You want me to be a spy for the light, like through the ministry of magic" Rowan asked looking from Snape to Remus who at the same time said "NO!!" rather loudly and the whole shop turned and looked. Rowan stood up and yelled to the crowed watching

"There is nothing to see here so go on about your business." And everyone went about their business. Rowan sat down and said "Who are we working for then?"

"The Order of the Phoenix"

Rowan looked clueless

"We are having a meeting tomorrow and we want you to talk to a few members. You may be able to provide us with some info later on." Lupin said hopefully.

Snape said "Hopefully. If that's all I think we should go."

"Yes that's right" Lupin said standing and putting the money for his coffee on the table. He turned to Rowan and said "Severus will get you tomorrow around noon, so be ready alright"

"Ok I will" Rowan responded knowing that she would be doing something to save the world. (_Other_ _than keeping a few death eaters happy_) As Lupin walked out Rowan turned to Snape and said "Were to next?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked sounding clueless.

"I thought this was a date." Rowan said

Sounding uncomfortable Snape said "Well how about the movies?"

"Sounds fine with me. Let's look through the paper to find something interesting."

After scanning through the paper for a few minuets they found a small movie theater nearby playing a Vampire movie marathon.

They saw 'Nosvaratu, Dracula, Blackula, Scream Blackula Scream, and Dracula 2000.'

They didn't get to Rowans flat until 4 in the morning. They laughed about how stupid muggles were at portraying vampires.

"Well I had a good time" Snape said through that wonderful smile

"Me too we should do this another time" Rowan said and she gave him a kiss on the lips and said "I'll see you tomorrow" and she walked into her flat. Snape was happier than he had been in years. He smiled again and disappreated.

A/N: Review please thank you. It's the blue grey button on the left so go click, now please.


	4. authors note

**One Week**

**Authors Note:** For all of you that read this story I am updating you on the goings on. Chapter 4 is in the process of being written hopefully it will be up by Thanksgiving so keep your fingers crossed. If everything goes the way I want I will start new story and have chapter 5 as well. So keep an eye out for the next week and a half for the stories.


End file.
